


Desbordamiento

by STsuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, también que no sería bonito. Pero ambos tenían que intentarlo.





	Desbordamiento

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera reacción a infinity war fue mala, y esto ocurrió. Sorry but not sorry.

Era descorazonador. También era terrorífico.

Tony  no estaba llevando el luto como era debido.

Pero habían pasado dos años de los acuerdos y mucho antes de eso, no era tan arrogante como para asumir que se había permitido conocerlo.

Apenas despertó, después de que Wong les había ayudado a encontrarlo a él y a su silenciosa acompañante azul, había empezado a buscar cerebros casi tan grandes como el suyo para trabajar en las soluciones a ese problema.

Bruce y Shuri se habían contagiado rápidamente de la brillantez maniaca de Tony, después de esa descripción clínica de lo que ocurrió en Titan.

_—Él sabía… sabía quién era… y me consoló…_

Tony había parpadeado, había lucido tan triste y luego había negado para sí.

Después entro en juego la explicación mágica que aun le daba dolores de cabeza.

Wong explicaba realidades alternas, universos lejanos, viajes en el tiempo.

Cristo.

Thor hablaba de la potencia del hacha, Tony balbuceaba cálculos en voz alta, como un loco, anotaba y volvía a anotar y casi le arranca la cabeza cuando sugirió que debía dormir.

Suponía que había perdido los privilegios de pedirle que se cuidara, cuando él ya le había hecho suficiente daño para una vida.

Después solo ponía comida a su lado y lo ayudaba a recostarse cuando se desmayaba de agotamiento o dolor y velaba sus pesadillas.

Natasha miraba cautelosa, sabía también como él que la presa iba a desbordarse, pero el plan avanzaba, Tony creía tan fervientemente que lo arreglaría y todos quienes lo escuchaban también que no era sencillo mantener solo un poco de cabeza fría, ¿Por qué… Y si no…?

El momento finalmente ocurrió, cuando Nathaniel y Laura no lo hicieron y Steve dijo que no prometiera cosas a los niños de Clint que no podría cumplir.

La discusión se desbordo, como siempre entre ellos, gritaron y gritaron y gritaron el uno al otro como un maldito viejo matrimonio mientras todo el mundo observaba en silencio, dispuestos a noquearlos si se iban a las manos, pero nada más, porque nadie iba a negar que eso es lo que habían estado necesitando en lugar de andar de puntillas alrededor del otro desde que Tony regreso de Titan y no había nada más en la Tierra para él que Rhodes.

La voz de Tony se volvió aguda y estridente y Steve escucho, escucho por fin lo que se había negado a pensar siquiera.

—¡Déjame hacer mi trabajo! ¡Maldito imbécil egoísta de mierda! ¡Aun ahora! ¡Aun ahora si arreglo este maldito universo jodido! ¡Tú vas a recuperarlos a todos! ¡Todos tus amigos volverán, tu  precioso Bucky va a estar jodido, medio loco y herido pero vivo, contigo! ¡Y sin embargo mi mamá todavía va a ser cenizas para siempre! ¡Porque no fui lo suficientemente bueno! No lo fui, no lo fui…

Su voz volvió a un tono mesurado que era peor que cuando estaba gritando.

—Pero Peter, Strange y Quill estarían, y Mantis y Drax  tal vez, solo tal vez podrían construir algo más estable y duradero y hermoso que lo que este maldito infierno de vida ya ha arrojado a todo el mundo. ¿¡A caso lo entiendes!? ¡La mitad del universo! ¡La mitad del universo Steve! ¡Y yo sigo aquí después de verlos morir a todos porque no hice lo suficiente…! No fue…no…

Aunque las primeras palabras habían golpeado duro en su pecho esto, esto tenía sentido, las lágrimas bañando su propio rostro mientras sus manos sostenían firmemente las muñecas de Tony.

—Shhh, shhh…

Lo abrazo con firmeza cuando un grito inhumano y desgarrado cortó el aire y Tony lloró como nunca antes, aferrado a él, porque estaban, estaban y eso era suficiente, por ahora, por lo que tardaran en poner al mundo sobre su eje como era debido, juntos y fuertes, y un poco menos rotos.

Y en el silencio de una solitaria cámara real con las personas que importaban vigilando la entrada para que arreglaran lo que había que arreglar y luego el mundo no estuviese tan vacío como antes.

—Fue suficiente Tony, lo fue, créeme. El resto lo vamos a solucionar, lo prometo. Juntos y esta vez ese maldito ni siquiera vera que lo golpeo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi conmoción al ver por primera vez infinity war fue tan grande que salí repitiendo "la mitad del universo..." O sea joder.  
> Y no hay tiempo de cámara entre Tony y Steve lo cual fue tan fail y hay muchas cosas inconclusas así que llegue a esto.
> 
> No me convence del todo, pero es esperanzador. Y duele. Hay una tercer idea que no he subido ya que es muy larga. Sooooo gracias por leer!! kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!!
> 
> No se olviden de seguirme en facebook! [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) Cada donación recibe mi gratitud eterna y la petición de un drabble sobre lo que quiera!
> 
> Besos!


End file.
